


I'm A Poor Man Walking Down The Road (art)

by mala_ptica



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mala_ptica/pseuds/mala_ptica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the X-Men Reverse Big Bang, Round Two - 2013!  Story by the excellent gala_apples, here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/951612</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm A Poor Man Walking Down The Road (art)

**Author's Note:**

> for the X-Men Reverse Big Bang, Round Two - 2013! Story by the excellent gala_apples, here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/951612

**Author's Note:**

> since I'm new at this type of art, thank you to everyone who helped me and gave me pointers! Especially clawfoottub, iteribidem, and megneato - you guys are the best!


End file.
